Bills plan
by Blackrasberrry
Summary: bill invades the mind of Dipper once again. This time , he wants more. Lemon! (Bill x Dipper) (Pacifica x Dipper)


Dipper sat straight up in his bed, sweat seeping through his shirt. Shaking with fear, he got up and sprinted towards the door. Barely throwing his boots on, Dipper dashed down the steps, and opened the door, closing it with such force the house shook. Tears ran down his cheeks, silent pain emitting from his system.

Dipper didn't know where he was going, he just knew he needed to get out of there. It was just a painful intense burning in his mind, that was a cry for relief. He finally stopped in front of the tree, that was very special to him.

"_Dipper, you cant tell anyone, or i'll kill you" _

_Pacificas massaged her breasts in a circular motion, softly moaning at the interaction. Dippers eye grew wide, and he felt his pants building. "I swear on my life. Now move your hands" _

_Dipper gupled at his choice of words, trying hard to gain some courage and take action to fuck the brains out of the girl he despratly wanted to see naked. Pacifica blushed and moved her hands to her hips, teasingly biting her lip. _

_Dipper growled and lunged forward, pinning her against the tree and feeling her beautiful mounds._

"_Fuck Dip" Paz moaned, the fire burning inside her growing. Dipper was growing harder by the second. He leaned down his head, latching himself onto her nipple. Her legs gave in, and Dipper picked up the bubble assed girl. He squeezed on her ass, while sucking on her nipple. Pacifica rubbed the front of her short shorts for some friction, trying to reach her orgasm. _

"_Dipper i'm so close! Don't stop, don't stop!" _

_Dipper took this opportunity to remove his mouth from her breast, which earned him a need filled whine from Paz, desperately needing to orgasm. Still holding her against the tree, he unzipped the front of her shorts and rubbed his fingers along her clit. Pacifica tightened up, moan after moan falling into Dippers ear._

"_I argh i'm coming!" _

_Pacifica tried but couldn't hold back . She screamed Dippers name into the miles of woods, clenching around Dippers fingers. Her eyes clenched closed, and she bit her lip. _

"_My turn"_

_Pacifica dropped down . Discarding the only thing she was left wearing, a lace thong and bra, she unzipped Dippers fly, as he held his breath, and pulled out his big meaty member waiting to great her. _

"_Paz, what are you-" _

_His words were interrupted by a sudden tightness. He looked up, and there was Pacifica turned around, her bare ass gloriously in view. She was inserting him from behind. _

_Dipper could barely contain himself at the slow rate she was going. He shoved her hands away, grabbed her hips, and thrust against her. Pacifica rammed into the tree, biting her lip to stop the moans trying to escape her lips. _

"_Lemme hear you moan Paz, or i wont let you come"_

_With that, Pacifica shrieked. Dipper thrust into her with such force she had to claw at the tree bark. Every time they joined together, her legs shook with the waves of pleasure. Dippers hands made marks in her hips, and they fit like they were meant to be. They both cried out as they were reaching there orgasm._

"_Paz, i'm coming!"_

"_Me too! Do it inside me! Please! I ARGH-"_

_Pacifica clenched around Dip, practically screaming his name. _

_Dipper pulled out, turned Pacifica around, and kissed her deeply. _

"_You know, we could make this a routine thing"_

_Pacifica slapped dipper across the face, and then giggled. _

"Argh!"

Dipper shot his seed onto the bark and branches that surrounded him. He longed to be touched like that again, to see fireworks so bright and feel the feeling of Pacificas soft skin. Dipper zipped his pants back up, feeling a lot more reassurance, forgetting why he came out here in the first place. He brought his journal out from his backpack, and began to read in the moonlight.

"That was one hell of a time Pine Tree!"

Dipper looked up and horror and cringed deeply when he realized who it was and what they were talking about.

"Bill"


End file.
